Ojos Verdes
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Manuel no tenía un puto bloqueo mental. Martín no dejaba de joder. LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Chile


Trade con AnnaK, también conocido como el primer ArgChi que escribo.

Me inspiré más que nada en dos personajes de Stranger than Fiction, una película de Marc Forster (dirigió World war Z y Quantum of Solace entre otras) buenísima, se la recomiendo a todos.

**LH no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Ojos Verdes**

A veces le daba la sensación de que el destino, Dios, el Karma o lo que sea que regía aquel absurdo mundo se ensañaba contra él. Pensó eso especialmente cuando tuvo a Martín Hernández parado en la puerta de su sala, parloteando desordenadamente mientras criticaba algo relacionado con el disco que se encontraba escuchando Manuel. Algo sobre "¿Alguna vez en tu vida has realmente prestado atención a la música que escuchas?". La razón por la que lo terminó por echar casi instantáneamente era que sí, en efecto, Manuel siempre escuchaba atentamente. Bueno, casi siempre, pero el punto es que la pregunta se podía responder con un sí.

No era como si le fuese a dar el gusto y responderle, sólo lo ignoraría.

Manuel siempre había querido ser novelista y todo el mundo había afirmado que lo sería, tanto que terminó por creérlsela. Así que lo hizo, escribió un libro. Pero como aquello no se hacía de la noche a la mañana, se vio obligado a elegir una carrera universitaria, sólo para complacir a su quisquillosa familia. Estudió Lingüística y Literatura y publicaron su primer libro antes de que comenzara a escribir su tesis. Vendió bien, escribió otro más y aplazó su trabajo universitario por un año. La editorial que publicó sus primeros tres libros vio en él una gran promesa, mas no logró mantenerlo consigo por demasiado tiempo. Una editorial más grande y conocida se lo compró junto con el derecho de sus obras, tanto las futuras como las que ya llevaban sus años publicadas. No se trataba de dinero solamente, pero de algo tenía que vivir si ni título universitario poseía.

Le fue bien, muy bien y así desde el principio. Manuel tenía talento y lo sabía. Talento, pasión y perseverancia, no necesitaba más para poder sobrevivir. Siempre le había salido natural escribir, al punto que era casi como respirar. Manuel escribía todo, desde pensamientos hasta chistes, anécdotas y conversaciones. Escribía poemas, opiniones y preguntas. Diseñaba personajes como cualquier otro artista, los traía al mundo y les daba vida, siendo su parte favorita el definir su historia, su pasado, su presente y su destino. Su inicio y su… No, fin nunca tenían, sus personajes eran eternos como su inspiración.

_O al menos eso había creído._

Odiaba esa frase, aunue ahora la podía ver perfectamente escrita en su propia historia. Esa hsitoria que cuenta sobre él, sobre su carrera y su vida, esa que se estaba escribiendo en el momento que sonó el timbre y Martín entró a su apartamento con una copia de sus llaves que Manuel no sabía cómo rayos era que el tipo la tenía. En un primero momento, Manuel creyó que habían entrado a robarle, pero antes de que pudiese pensar siquiera en reaccionar, el hombre recién aparecido le sonrió, preguntando si él era Manuel González. No era que él no fuese Manuel González, era que él no lo conocía y el que Martín al parecer sí. Más o menos. Y luego se enteró el or qué estaba ahí.

La razón por la que aquel argentino rubio (teñido, estaba seguro que era teñido) había aparecido en su apartamento, era que se encontraba a mitad de su próxima novela.

-Me pagan para que te ayude. Tu editor, me refiero… –dijo Martín luego de varios intercambios de palabras, preguntas extrañas y respuestas desconcertantes, encogiéndose de hombros-. Te guste o no.

Manuel soltó una risa ahogada.

-¿Ayuda? Yo no necesito tu ayuda –contestó mientras tomaba el control remoto de la radio y bajaba el volumen de la música. Martín alzó una ceja.

-A mí me parece que sí…

-Pues te parece mal –ladró Manuel frunciendo de nuevo el ceño-. No veo por qué te mandarían, yo no…

-Me han dicho que tenés un bloqueo mental –musitó Martín sin darse a rodeos y Manuel apretó la mandíbula.

-Eso no es cierto –respondió como una bala, procurando sonar convencido. Y lo logró.

Martín por un segundo no dijo nada y Manuel lo observó con mayor detenimiento. A la primera se había fijado en que era rubio, eso saltaba a la vista. "Ojos verdes" se dijo en silencio, recordando un poema que alguna vez había tenido que analizar en secundaria y del que todavía se acordaba porque Bécquer nunca le había caído mal. Martín era alto, de aire deportista y libre, la clase de persona que debería vivir del deporte y no de asistir a escritores con bloqueo mental… Lo cual no significaba que Manuel tuviese uno, sólo estaba algo distraído y dándole más vueltas de lo usual al final de su nueva historia, eso era todo.

-No necesito tu ayuda –volvió a repetir cuando Martín comenzó a enlistar a una serie de autores a los que ya había ayudado, alardeando de que nunca había tenido que pedirle tiempo extra a la editorial. Manuel masculló que se callara de una vez, que (por enésima vez) no iba a aceptar su "ayuda". Como si él pudiese ayudarle, pensó. Fue ahí que Martín dijo aquel comentario estúpido sobre la música y Manuel lo empujó fuera de su casa.

…

-Creí haberte dicho que no aceptaría tu ayuda –masculló cuando al día siguiente Martín estaba otra vez sentado en su sala, en su sofá mientras lo obserava a Manuel sentado en el alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacés? –dijo después de un silencio dilatado. Manuel apretó los párpados irritado.

-Trato te imaginarme un accidente automovilísitico –bufó y Martín soltó un silbido.

-Entonces es una tragedia.

Manuel no sabía cómo esa persona podría haberle ayudado alguna vez a un autor a sobreponerse a un bloqueo mental. Inspirador no era, todo lo contrario.

-¿Nunca te callas, cierto?

-Es que no me gusta estar aquí sentado vos y no decir nada, eso no es humano –repondió Martín encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo que no ea humano? Sólo te pido que cierres tu boca, no digas nada y eso me ayudará. Después de todo no soy yo quien te va a pagar…

-Digo que no es humano estar sentado con una persona en una misma habitación y no dirigirnos la palabra –replicó Martín con fastidio-. Es absurdo…

-Pues resulta que lo absurdo muchas veces es un elemento muy importante en las tragedias, así que agradecería mucho si cerraras esa bocotas que tienes ahí.

Martín bufó que aquello no tenía sentido, que dejara de boludear y se pusiese a escribir. Como si eso fuera tan fácil, pensó Manuel irritado. No, no podía seguir con aquello, necesitaba salir. Su mirada recayó sobre el tráfico que pasaba debajo de él. Era fácil observar la calle desde su octavo piso, a Manuel le gustaba vivir en las alturas. Su frente se apegó al vidrio y sus ojos se cerraron. Trató de ignorar a Martín que siguió quejándose, mas cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era imposible, se puso de pie. Martín enmudeció.

-Me voy.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde?

-No sé, pero me largo, necesito salir de aquí –declaró Manuel tomando su casaca que yacía sobre el respaldar del sillón y salió corriendo al corredor. Martín se puso de pie de un salto y lo siguió.

-¿Pero a dónde vamos?

Manuel se detuvo en seco.

-¿Vamos? ¿Acaso dije que irías conmigo?

-Soy un asistente, es mi trabajo acosarte –replicó Martín, no quedando claro si lo decía en serio o por joder a Manuel. Pero este ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta, sino que siguió rebuscando entre los papeles de la mesa hasta dar con una cajetilla de cigarros. El argentino frunció el ceño y el chileno suspiró resignado.

-Andando entonces, asistonto –masculló mientras echaba a correr hacia la sala, ahora en busca de las llaves de su casa.

…

_El verde es gala y ornato  
del bosque en la primavera.  
Entre sus siete colores  
brillante el Iris lo ostenta._

Era la segunda estrofa de la rima XII de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer la que le andaba rondando por su cabeza cuando tomó asiento en aquella banca del parque equis en el que terminó. Martín se sentó a su lado, refunfuñando en silencio, de seguro deseándole todo tipo de males por complicarle tanto la vida. Manuel en sí se compadecía de él, no era su culpa que lo hubiesen contratado, no era su culpa de que su editorial fuera tan demente de querer ponerle detrás un asistente. En serio no era su culpa que Manuel no tuviese un bloqueo mental, pero no se iba a sentir mal por no aceptar su ayuda cuando no la encesitaba. En serio que no.

Habrían pasado como veinte minutos cuando Martín le quitó la cajetilla de ceigarros de la mano, encendiendo el último que quedaba, apretándolo entre sus labios. Manuel frunció el ceño y se quejó, aludiendo que si no tenía dinero para sus propios cigarros, que se abstuviese de robarle los suyos. Que luego no digan que los chilenos son los ladrones… Pero Martín sólo rodó con los ojos, aludiendo que era él quien lo estaba obligando a sentarse ahí, cuando podrían estar en su casa, escribiendo la maldita novela que se suponía que debía entregar en una semanas.

A Manuel no le agradó como repentinamente el argentino había comenzado a hablar de un "nosotros". El plural no iba con él.

Esa noche Martín se fue de mal humor, sin despedirse siquiera. Manuel no le hizo caso o al menos quiso pretender que no le había molestado que el rubio simplemente se fuese tirando la puerta. Ok, habían llegado discutiendo y siquieron haciéndolo cuando Manuel le dijo a Martín que se largase. Martín le espetó que era un escritor de cuarta, que si no tenía imaginación para ponerle fin a su historia que no debió haberse vuelto escritor. Manuel le tiró lo primero que tenía a la mano, lo cual resultó ser una taza. Obviamente se arrepintió cuando esta se estrelló contra la pared blanca y su té la manchó.

Y Martín se fue ahí. "Por fin", pensó Manuel, pero aquello sonó tan falso que le dio miedo. "Por fin" intentó convencerse, "por fin ha dejado de joder y se ha ido". Pero seguía sonando como una mentira.

Recogió los pedazos de la taza, maldiciendo entre dientes. Los botó, trató de limpiar la pared y se retiró a su habitación. Pasó de largo de su laptop y se echó en su cama, mirando al techo. Tenía dos semanas y su novela no tenía fin. Repasó su historia desde el principio, trajo a su mente a sus personajes, a su protagonista y al destino que le esperaba a este. Si tan sólo supiera cuál era ese destino… Evocó desde su memoria a los demás personajes y todas las situaciones que podrían causar un final trágico, mas todo fue inútil. Su mente sólo recitaba la maldita rima de un romántico español.

_Las esmeraldas son verdes,  
verde el color del que espera,  
y las ondas del océano,  
y el laurel de los poetas._

-Pero yo soy novelista.

…

Martín no volvió al día siguiente. En vez de eso, Manuel recibió una llamada de su editor, quien le gritó prácticamente su vida por ser una persona tan difícil, por complicarle la existencia a otros y por no aceptar que maldita sea, tenía un puto bloqueo mental. Manuel simplemente le colgó y regresó a la cama.

Martín tampoco vino el día que siguió, ni siguiente. No era como si a Manuel le importase, no, claro que no. A él no le preocupaba eso, no era su asunto qué hacía el argentino con su vida. Que vaya a asistir a otros autores, a aquellos que sí tenían un bloqueo y problemas para ponerle finales ingenisoso a sus tragedias. No a Manuel.

Y otro día más pasó.

Manuel dejó su laptop sobre su escritorio plagado de papeleas sueltos. Sobre su cama había un fajo de papeles blancos, sin líneas, sin cuadraditos. Manuel los observó, como si por arte de magia las ideas se concretaran ante sus ojos, escribiéndose solas. Una lluvia de ideas, se dijo mientras mordía la punta trasera de su lapicero y se acomodó mejor en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Tomó el fajo de papeles que había sacado de su impresora (es que su último cuaderno se había acabado y no andaba de ánimos para escribir en una computadora) y los dejó sobre su regazo.

Se mordió el labio. Él no tenía ningún bloqueo mental, en serio que no. Tenía ideas, toneladas de ideas que querían correr libres, pero su mente se negaba a soltarlas. Manuel se negaba a soltarlas. Había estado dándole vueltas durante aquellos tres días en que no escribió ni una sola palabra, debatiéndose entre un sí y un no, entre ceder y negarse. Quería soltar sus ideas, pero algo no andaba bien con ellas. No le agradaban del todo, eran algo totalmente nuevo y Manuel les tenía miedo.

…

Cuando oyó la llave darse vuelta en la cerradura, creyó que sería su editor para venir a putearlo en persona. Cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver ahora al insportable ese, y simplemente se encogió sobre sí, bostezando. Mierda que estaba agotado, su cuerpo no daba para más. Se envolvió mejor en su sábana y dejó que su cabeza se apoyase contra la pared. En serio, estaba cansadísimo, tanto mental como físicamente. Se había olvidado de comer, de eso se daba cuenta ahora, pero no importaba, ya comería cuando no estuviese tan cansado.

-Puta madre…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escucharon aquella voz, incrédulos. Martín le devolvía la misma mirada, contamplando atónito el panorama. Y Manuel se quiso morir. No sólo estaba hecho bolita en una esquina, envuelto en su sábana y con una ojera increíbles bajo los ojos, sino que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. La mirada del rubio recorrió su habitación, no sabiendo a dónde mirar primero.

El blanco predominaba, pero todas esas hojas de papel esparcidas por el suelo también estaban manchadas de negro y azul. Martín vio letras, palabras, pero también tachones, borrones y manchas. El suelo estaba cubierto por completo de hojas, como si alguien hubiese cogido un fajo y lo hubiera lanzado al aire. Habían también hojas arrugadas, hechas bolas que se repartían desiguales por el suelo.

Manuel suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la ventana para abrirla. Se había dado cuenta de que faltaba el aire en aquel cuarto.

Martín frunció el ceño y se agachó para tomar la hoja que más cerca se encontraba. La sobrevoló con los ojos y se estiró para alcanzar otra más, y así sucesivamente hasta que hubo recogido todos los papeles que se encontraban desparramados por el suelo. Manuel no lo miró, sino que permaneció con la mirada fija en la calle, ignorando lo que acontecía en su cuarto a sus espaldas. No percibió en lo absoluto el sonido que provocaba Martín al ordenar las hojas, leyendo los garabatos que había engrabado en el papel. Sólo se quedó ahí, quieto, con la mente volada y los ojos perdidos, los pensamientos dispersos por terrenos desconocidos. Martín no dijo nada por un buen rato, demasiado concentrado en tratar de dar con un orden lógico que le correspondiese a ese montón de papeles, y cuando volvió a hablar, apenas alzó la mirada unos segundos.

-¿Qué es esto? –quiso saber Martín.

Manuel no respondió.

El argentino repitió su pregunta, mas no obtuvo respuesta por parte del escritor. Con un suspiro volvió otra vez la mirada a las hojas. Terminó de ordenarlas más o menos en el orden que le pareció que correspondía mientras que Manuel se volvía a sentar en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared.

-No es nada, déjalo –dijo por fin, pero era demasiado tarde.

Martín estaba leyendo.

Pero eso no duró ni diez minutos, cuando el rubio volvió a alzar la mirada incrédulo.

-Me tenés que estar jodiendo…

Manuel se mordió el labio, tratando de ignorar a Martín, pero era inútil. El argentino lo seguía mirando, como si nada fuese capaz de hacerle apartar la mirada. Manuel quiso golpearlo porque no le gustaba la manera en que estaba ahí quieto, como si supuese algo de él que nadie más sabía.

-No tengo un bloqueo mental –murmuró sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-¿Qué pasa con lo que escribiste aquí? –preguntó el asistente, ignorando lo anterior-. ¿Acaso pretendes reescribir toda la historia?

Manuel negó, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta sentir como se daba contra la pared.

-No… –murmuró-. Esta es una historia completamente nueva.

Martín no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. Cerró los ojos, pasándose la mano libre por la cara. Manuel lo observó mudo, sabiendo que era una locura. Martín sabía que era una locura también, el plazo para la entrega era para el día siguiente y no había forma de que terminase un libro nuevo de un día para el otro. Literalmente.

-Estás loco –suspiró Martín luego de haber transcurrido unos minutos.

-Lo sé –suspiró Manuel-. Me he resignado a que así es…

Martín soltó una risa ahogada y casi impotente.

-Sí, y a este paso me estás volviendo loco a mí –murmuró mientras se sentaba a su lado. Manuel casi quiso reírse ante aquella frase.

-Eso no suena bien –murmuró mientras que sin más apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Martín. Este no se movió.

-¿Y qué? Si es cierto, eres un loco y por tu culpa me van a crecer canas verdes, che…

Manuel cerró los ojos, oyendo por ahí un "deberías dormir". Cierto, no había dormido en toda la noche por haber estado escribiendo de mundos fantásticos, batallas épicas, amores apasionados y personajes únicos. El género fantástico no era lo suyo, pero ayer… No había podido contenerse.

En algún momento Martín se quitó de su lado y se paró, murmurando que le haría un té, pero que se fuese a la cama de una vez. Manuel asintió por pura costumbre, sin haberle hecho relamente caso. El argentino salió de su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta. Manuel abrió los ojos y lo vio justo irse.

Tal vez era cierto, tal vez Martín tenía razón. Estaba loco por pensar en comenzar una nueva novela de esa manera. Sí, debía estar loco, por eso mismo no fue a la cama, sino a su escritorio. Tomó su laptop y abrió el documento en el que había estado tipeando el nuevo capítulo de su novela. Sus ojos sobrevolaron apresuradamente los útimos párrafos y se mordió el labio inferior cuando oyó el familiar sonido del hervidor de agua en la cocina. Esperó unos segundos, sólo escuchando, y luego comenzó a escribir.

No sabía muy bién qué estaba escribiendo, pero cuando Martín le dijo que ya se tenía que ir, que era tarde, ya llevaba veinte páginas escritas, el título y el final definidos y un héroe de ojos verdes corriendo por su mente. Y al final, Martín tuvo que pedirle más tiempo a la editorial, pero ni a él ni a Manuel le molestó la idea de tener que soportarse un mes más.


End file.
